crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
In at the Deep End/Transcript
Cutscene A news channel is going on. The reporter is obviously in the middle of a report. *'Reporter': "And there's a little more of that coming up. So, Gary, who do you like?" *'Gary': "Well, I'll tell you so far, I like what I'm seeing here in New York!" A wide-shot picture of Manhattan pops up. *'Gary': "They got a pretty strong team as usual. That's in the eastern and the western. And I'm liking San Francisco. But Los Angeles has the sleeper." Several images of New York pop up as the news report goes on, including wide shots and birds eye views of the city, along with a street cam shot and a park with several children kicking a ball. *'Reporter': "Okay. So, we're looking at a New York, San Francisco at the finals or possibly L.A. You heard it here first, folks! We'll call Gary in at the end of the season. Heh heh. That's all for sport. Back to you guys in the studio." *'Reporter #2': "Thanks for the workout!" *'Reporter #3': "Thanks guys. And that's not all we're following. Here's Dan at the health desk." Shot from a newscam with an ambulance in a quarantine zone. *'Dan': "Three more employees at their Time Square headquarters have been diagnosed with-" Another newscam video. Several civilians are walking through a street. A fire truck with its sirens blaring speeds through a street. Another news channel report comes up with a shot of Crynet HQ. *'BBS News Reporter': "Crynet have denied reports of a biochemical leak at their midtown unit. Parent company Hargreave-Rasch were unavailable for comment." Another firetruck with sirens blaring goes speeding through a street. A clip of Dr. Nathan Gould comes up on SBC news. *'Nathan Gould': "So far, there are 127 laboratory confirmed cases, but due to the speed of infection-" A wide shot of a crossroad from a helicopter comes up with a crowd of people milling in it. *'Reporter': "All transport routes have now been severed as C.E.L.L.-" A picture of gasoline prices comes up on BBS news. *'BBS Reporter': "Gasoline threatens to break the dreaded 200 dollar-" A shot of C.E.L.L. enforcement officers with riot shields securing an area in the city, with a red smoke flare in the middle of the street. Another shot shows them dragging a dead civilian on SBC news. *'SBC Reporter': "We need to reinstall trust in our law enforcement agencies." Another shot on NYNC shows a street full of cars, ambulances, and firetrucks, all crowded together in a traffic jam. Another BBS news shot shows a large crowd of protesters yelling at a group of C.E.L.L. enforcement officers, with a purple smoke flare on the ground. *'BBS News Reporter': "Where is our military?" Another BBS video shows several C.E.L.L. enforcement officers, quarantine officials, and firefighters attempting to gather up and prevent infected people from escaping. A NYNC shot shows several crowds of rioters from LA, Chicago, and Seattle. More shots from LIVE videos show civilians running and yelling. *'Civilian': "They're coming! They're coming!" Chaos resumes as firefighters, C.E.L.L. enforcement officers, and regular police officers attempt to round up rioters all over the city. As the riots get more frequent, C.E.L.L. enforcement officers give up and simply begin shooting rioters. Suddenly, the montage of clips end. Cutscene End Mission begin *'Marine Command': "Swordfish 3, confirm your stat." A patrol submarine prowls through the Hudson River, NY, on August 23, 05:13 in the morning. *'Swordfish 3': "This is Swordfish 3. Holding station at point South 1. Periscope depth." *'Marine Command': "Roger that. Confirming point South 1.(Pause)Ah, Swordfish 3, can you describe any, ah, visible activity at your location?" *'Swordfish 3': "Negative, command. No visible activity. This place is like a tomb." The submarine pushes on through the river. Inside the submarine, a door opens as someone climbs into the marines' compartment. *'Marine': "So what's the word?" *'Marine #2': "Sit 'till we get orders to deploy. Kill us some bad guys." *'Chino': "Suck it up marine. There's no bad guys up there, Folsom. Keep telling you, this is strictly humanitarian crisis. Ebola or some shit. Tell him Alcatraz." Alcatraz opens his eyes and looks at Chino. *'Marine': "Alcatraz ain't talking much this morning. Contrary to popular belief, tequila is not good for your health." The Marine walks over to him. *'Marine': "Right Al? Just nod your head, we'll know your alive." Alcatraz nods. *'Marine': "There you go." The marine sits back down. *'Marine #2': "Anyway, it's bullshit-you don't call Force Recon for an EMAT evac." The marine gets up and pretends to crouch stealthily as if he were a spy. *'Marine #2': "There's bad guys up there, I swear." He moves toward Chino. *'Chino' (annoyed): "Get the hell off me man." He shoves him off. *'Swordfish 3': "Listen up Marines. Time to go get this Doctor Gould. Get your asses forward, get scuba gear on. Ten minutes, weapons prep." Everyone gets up. *'Marine #2': "Toldya. You don't take out the ebola virus with an M-16." *'Chino': "Yeah, just don't shoot this Gould, okay? *'Marine #2': "Man, I heard it was an alien invasion." *'Marine #3': "Yeah, right. Illegal aliens." The marines begin to move out, but a sudden rumbling occurs. *'Marine #2': "What the fuck was that?" Suddenly, the hallway ahead of them explodes. The lights shut down, but the emergency generator activates them again with a orange-reddish glow compared to the previous blue light. Sparks fly out as the submarine shakes. *'Marine': "Get out people! Back up!" Everyone moves through the hallway, as the submarine lists and water begins to leak in. *'Swordfish 3': "Abandon ship! Repeat, abandon ship! Catastrophic hull breach. Control, we are hit, repeat, we are hit. Abandon ship." As the submarine tilts to the side even more and more explosions rock the ship, Chino and another marine hold a door open. Alcatraz and everyone else crouch down and squat through the hole. Suddenly, a larger explosion tears a hole in the submarine. Water cascades down the hallway and floods the entire thing, pushing Alcatraz down the hallway. He stands up again. Fire is leaking out a gas main as he runs down the hallway. He heads through a hole near the burning gas and rejoins the marines. *'Marine #2': "The hell happened, man? Torpedo?" *'Marine #3': "The hatch is under. Gotta dive!" The marine attempts to open the hatch, but it's locked. *'Marine #3': "Its jammed! Gimme some help here!" Alcatraz runs forward and grabs an edge. Together, they lift the hatch open. More water rushes in, as the marines quickly rush out. Alcatraz is the last one through, as water completely floods the ship. Holding his breath, Alcatraz follows the rest of the marines through a hallway, finally swimming out of a large hole in the hull of the ship. Mission end Cutscene Alcatraz swims upward. Ash is visible through the water as he finally breaks up to the top of the river. Everyone is coughing and breathing in deeply. A ship nearby in dock is burning, sending out sparks while flaming gas is floating on the water. *'Marine': "Chino? Chino!" *'Marine #2': "Didn't make it man. Alcatraz was last out." *'Marine #3': "What happened to these people, man?" They all look at the dead bodies of the infected floating on the water. *'Marine #2': "Just don't touch 'em." *'Marine #3': "Hey! Looks like Lady Liberty took some heavy fire!" They all turn toward the still intact but smoking figure of the Statue of Liberty. *'Marine': "Yeah. She still standing though. Stubborn bitch." Suddenly, the water starts bubbling and the rumbling occurs again. *'Marine #4': "Hey! What the hell?" They all look down to see a strange alien ship rise up. Suddenly, it shoots upward, knocking Alcatraz up and throwing him back in the water. *'Marine #2': "Hostiles! Airborne!Host-" The alien ship begins firing at the marines. *'Marine': "Swim to the shore! Got to get out of the water!" However, it's too late as the gunship starts killing the marines, followed by screaming and yelling. *'Marine': "We're dead men here!" Alcatraz is shot and knocked back in the water. He floats up again. The surviving marines are attempting to dive or swim. *'Marine #3': "Dive! Dive!" *'Marine': "Cover! Cover!" Alcatraz is shot again and sinks down again. The alien gunship fires off two energy blasts and some more shots, killing the rest of the marines. Alcatraz's heart beats violently as he floats toward shore. His vision is blurry and he's losing consciousness. Suddenly, an HMG fires up. Alcatraz looks to the shore. He see's a figure firing the HMG at the gunship. The gunship fires off another two energy blasts, both missing the figure. The gunship flies away as the figure fires after it, chasing it away. Suddenly, the gunship explodes from the damage. *'Prophet': "Where's my support? Where's the sub? Fucking Ceph took you all out? ...that can't be...Gould's counting on us..." The figure, Prophet, walks over to Alcatraz. He crouches down. *'Prophet': "Alcatraz? That your name? Alcatraz? ...Destiny is a bitch, huh? It'll be on you now son." Alcatraz vision clears. He see's Prophet, who's wearing a nanosuit. He then loses consciousness. Cutscene ends Category:Crysis 2 transcripts